


Breaking Ground

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: For the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt Breaking GroundThanks to Patt for her help!





	Breaking Ground

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt Breaking Ground
> 
> Thanks to Patt for her help!

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/1%20Breaking%20Ground_zpshybpzefi.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/2%20Breaking%20Ground_zps3avvdruj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/3%20Breaking%20Ground_zpsk7nutnge.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/4%20Breaking%20Ground_zpsyt49831r.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/5%20Breaking%20Ground_zps7wudxeii.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/8%20%20%20Breaking%20Ground_zpsm1joswat.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/breaking%20ground%20big_zpscxqv50qq.png.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/9%20Breaking%20Ground_zpsv0uprcfx.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/10%20Breaking%20Ground_zpsiqbus4co.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/11%20Breaking%20Ground_zpslf45gnvz.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/12%20Breaking%20Ground_zpsccbqy1ee.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/14%20breaking%20ground_edited-1_zps4nw1lcly.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Breaking%20Ground%2013jpg_edited-1_zpsacuhpgvt.jpg.html)


End file.
